


A Way Home

by SpaceDarling_and_GrumpyCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Gift Fic, Happy Anniversary Que!, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Mother/Son moments, Romance, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDarling_and_GrumpyCat/pseuds/SpaceDarling_and_GrumpyCat
Summary: Krolia only wanted to see her son happy.And the day Lance came home, she truly did.A little One Month Anniversary Gift Oneshot from Blaine to Que!Hope you enjoy!





	A Way Home

Krolia had never seen her son so agitated.  Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Keith was always agitated, never sitting still.  He was always either locked away in his room or walking back and forth through the apartment.  He rarely left the apartment, unless it was to go to the library or the coffee shop down the street.  But today?

Today was a sight to behold.

“Relax, Keith.  He’ll be here soon,” Krolia repeated for what had to be the sixth time that afternoon.  

“Yeah...yeah, I know,” Keith muttered as he paced in from of his mother.  They’d been standing there for about an hour already, waiting for the flight to get in.  And it had. Ten minutes ago. And Keith was about to burst with the amount of stress radiating off of him.  “But...but what if he got lost? Or someone grabbed him. Or….or  _ what if the plane crashed just as it was landing! _ ”  At the last scenario, the noirette spun around and raked his hands through his hair.  His cesious eyes were wild with sudden, overwhelming fear.

Krolia rolled her eyes and put her hands on Keith’s shoulders.  Immediately, her son seemed to calm and stand still, looking up at her.  “Keith, listen to me,” his mother began. She smiled and waited for Keith to stop twitching and look her in the eyes.  “This is a giant airport and he’s probably exhausted and just being slow. If someone grabbed him, he’d probably kick them hard enough to break one of their bones.  And if the plane crashed, not only would we have heard the explosion, but someone would have said something over the intercom.”

“Yeah, but--”

“No, no buts,” Krolia interrupted, putting her forehead against her son’s.  It calmed him again almost instantly. “He’ll be here soon. Stop fretting.”

Keith took a breath, nodding slightly.  “I know. I know. I’m just…”

“Worried, yes, I know.”

Turning her son by the shoulders, Krolia led him to a bench and forced him to sit.  She sat next to him and leaned back to lounge against the wall. Keith put his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together while resting his forehead against them.  He then began to bounce his leg. Krolia supposed she could allow a little bit of fidgeting. 

From the window nearby, the mother watched the snow fall.  Christmas was next week, and this entire ordeal had been planned out months beforehand.  The two boys had been planning dates and trips and numerous other things almost from the moment they had thought of the idea of Keith’s boyfriend coming out to visit.  Krolia didn’t mind. After all, her son was old enough to make his own decisions. Keith had asked for permission at least six times even though Krolia had said yes the first time.  Why would she say no?

She had never seen her son as happy as the day the flight was booked and it was confirmed that  _ he _ was indeed coming to visit.  She was very used to the silence that emanated from her son, but that day, Keith had spent the majority of it humming some random tune under his breath.

Smiling slightly at the memory, Krolia watched her son cross his arms over his chest and then uncross them and go back to the same position as before.

Krolia wasn’t too sure about the two of them dating when Keith had first told her.  They had never met in person, only through the internet. They’d known each other for only around six months, but, mentally waving a hand, Krolia remembered that time is relative.  She saw how Keith’s eyes softened whenever he talked about the other. She saw how upset Keith was when he couldn’t talk to the other because they hadn’t had enough money to pay for the internet.  She had seen how much care Keith put into the things he did when it came to the other.

When Keith had received his first package from the other, Krolia could  _ feel _ the amount of pure affection and love Keith had towards the other.  And if that emotion could be felt by an outsider, Krolia decided that there was nothing that would keep the two apart, and she would not hinder them in any way.  After all, Keith’s happiness was her first priority. She had spent too many years regretting the way she left her son. She wasn’t going to do anything to take his happiness away, ever again.

“Mom?”

Coming back into the present, Krolia tilted her head and hummed in affirmation.

“Do you think that…”  Keith paused and then shook his head.  He ducked beneath his bangs and let out a small laugh.  “Nah, nevermind. It was stupid.”

“Speak, Keith.  You wouldn’t have said anything in the first place if it was as stupid as you seem to think it was.”

The noirette was silent for a moment, taking a few deep breaths.  Sitting straight, he looked at his mother with a sad, pensive look.  “What if...what if I’m not...what he wants? What if he gets here, and he doesn’t...like me?”

Krolia smiled softly at her son.  “Keith,” she began, reaching a hand forward to brush some of her son’s hair from his eyes.  “If that were really true, I don’t think he would have decided to come out at all. Despite what you think, this isn’t your first meeting.  You guys have done voice and video chats for months. You’ve already met; this is just a reunion. If he wasn’t going to like you, he wouldn’t have gotten on that plane.”

Her son blinked, and the mother smiled again, hoping to put him at ease.  She wasn’t sure how much effect her words could have. To be honest, she wasn’t even sure if anything she had done in the recent months could have possibly been enough to atone for her past mistakes, but she hoped that she could at least ease some of his worry.

Keith took a deep breath, and leaned into Krolia’s touch slightly.  “I know…” he whispered. “I’m just being paranoid...I’m just so nervous.  I just want...I don’t know. I just don’t want to lose him.”

“And you won’t,” the mother said, reaching her other hand forward and holding her son’s face between them.  “He loves you, Keith, as much as you love him. Things will work out. I promise.”

Her son smiled up at his mother and nodded slightly, bringing a hand up to wipe at his eyes, probably to get rid of the tears before they fell. 

“Hmm?” Keith hummed suddenly, putting a hand to his pocket.  Krolia released him, and the noirette looked down as he pulled his phone out.  From her vantage point, she could see that it was a text from her son’s boyfriend.

“What’s it say?”

“He’s, uh, on the train.  About to get off.”

Keith looked up at Krolia again in alarm.  All his fear and paranoia and nervousness suddenly seemed to return, and the flew to his feet.  

“Well, go make sure to stand where he can see you!” Krolia said, her voice light and filled with laughter.  Her son had been waiting for this day for so long. She wanted to make sure and capture the moment. 

As Keith shakily shoved the phone in his pocket once more and turned around, Krolia pulled her own phone from her jacket.  She brought up the camera and followed behind her son, stopping at a safe distance away so that she wouldn’t be in the way.

Keith was bouncing from foot to foot, wringing his hands together.  He kept glancing around. Krolia knew that even though the other was getting off the train, it would still be another couple of minutes as he made his way through the hall and up the escalator that would lead to where they stood now.  She couldn’t exactly remember what the other looked like, but she knew that Keith would tell her when he was near. Of course, not in words, but in body language. She knew her son well enough to know when things changed.

And change they did.

A few minutes after the two had walked back over to the waiting area, Keith suddenly stopped fidgeting.  He stood very, very still, almost statue-like. Bringing up her phone, she managed to hit record and keep the viewfinder trained on her son.  From where she stood, off to Keith’s left, she saw his lips move silently, probably trying to speak the other’s name. Then it happened again, but this time, there was sound accompanied with the movement.

“Lance...LANCE!”

Keith suddenly took off, running straight through the small path the surrounding people had opened up, because on the other side of the crowd, another boy had yelled.

“Keith!”

Krolia turned her phone to get a bigger field of view.  

Keith and the other boy that had yelled, Lance, a tall, darker skinned, brunet boy suddenly collided, toppling over backwards.  They had thrown their arms around each other and sunk to the floor. Krolia stepped forward slowly, catching every second. Both of their faces with split with huge smiles and tears were also present.  

They sat there, in the middle of the floor, onlookers smiling and laughing at the two, for a few more moments before Keith suddenly gripped the front of Lance’s jacket and yanked him forward, planting a soft kiss on the other’s lips.  Krolia smiled at her son and the boy he had fallen in love with.

“Welcome home, Lance!” Keith said, his voice wobbly from the tears and laughter.

Lance smiled and put his hands on either side of Keith’s face, much like Krolia had done a few minutes before.  He rested his forehead against Keith’s and whispered, “I’m home.”

And indeed, he was.  Although it may only be for a short while, Lance would be back in the next year.

Then, he would be home for good, for forever.

Always.


End file.
